Kyouta's Birthday
by HeartSteph
Summary: It's Kyouta's birthday tomorrow and Hibino will be busy on his birthday so she decided to surprise him a day early. Warning...I think its OOC...please R


Kyouta's Birthday

This is the first Kyou, koi wo Hajimemasu fanfic and I didn't really know what to do, so I wrote the first thing I thought of. I wanted to write a fanfic for my favourite manga so badly so I decided to write one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou, koi wo Hajimemasu

Kyouta examined his half open front door. _Why is the door open? _He wandered to himself. He peered through the small crack and frowned "what's that smell?" He gently pushed the door open and stepped into the house. Everything seemed normal and his father wasn't home.

"Ow" he heard a voice groaned as he neared the kitchen. He rushed to the kitchen and swung open the door. A girl with brown curly hair and big yellow eyes looked up at him "Kyouta..."

Kyouta watched as the girl picked up a metal tray that was on the ground. He looked around the ground- there were cookies everywhere "Hibino" he sighed, putting a hand on her head and smiled "what are you doing?" he wandered.

Hibino flushed red "I remembered it's your birthday tomorrow and I was busy tomorrow, I thought that we could celebrate your birthday tonight" she looked away.

He held her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in a long time" he began "please stay..."

"I will" she promised.

He gently kissed her then pulled away "not till morning but tomorrow as well so I can celebrate my birthday with you."

She pushed away "but I have to work tomorrow and..."

He stood and stared at her "okay...then."

She froze when she could feel his depressed stare on her back "Kyouta..." she murmured. She wanted to turn around and tell him _yes, I'll stay with you. _"Happy birthday for tomorrow" she continued. He didn't reply so she turned "please, say something" she almost shouted.

"Thank you" he said plainly and walked past her and straight to the cake. She watched him as he walked past her not saying a word. He run his finger over the cake's icing and then licked his finger "I dislike sweet things" he reminded.

She looked away "I know but because today is your birthday and I didn't use much sugar... I thought you wouldn't mind." He left the room without taking a second glance at her. She chased after him and reached out for his arm but missed, falling head forward. She hit her head on the edge of the table.

He swiftly turned and helped her up "Hibino...are you alright?" he enquired.

"I think so."

His eyes widened when he noticed blood running down her forehead "you're bleeding" he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"You can out me down, I'm okay. It's just a bit of blood."

He shook his head and sat her on the side of the bathtub "stay still" he demanded. She did as he ordered and smiled. He got up and brought a wet cloth. He softly dabbed her forehead.

"Ow..." she moaned as he wiped the rest of the blood away.

"Sorry" he apologised.

He gazed into her eyes "I'm sorry too" she added. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Hibino, you kissed me..."

She put her fingers to her lips "I'm sorry." He hit her hand away and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled away "I'm not going anywhere" she assured him.

He smirked and tightened his grip around her "I love you..."

"I lo..." she started "I don't hate you" she replied.

"Hibino..."

She looked away "I love you" she replied. He broke away and walked to the kitchen. She got up and ran after him "where are you going?"

He found and fork and started eating the cat "I'm going to eat this all."

"All?"

He nodded "yes, because you made it for me."

"But I thought you didn't like sweet things."

"You made it" he repeated.

She picked up the fork on the table counter and walked towards Kyouta. She sat beside him and started to eat the cake as well "I want to eat as well."

"Go ahead."

She smiled "happy birthday."

A/N I know I didn't do a great job and the characters are OOC but I tried but I had writer's block. Please Review.


End file.
